


Kinky Fuck

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Smuppets, Strap-Ons, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat finally asks Dirk about his interest in smuppets. Dirk's more than happy to demonstrate.</p><p>Takes place within the context of an established relationship between trans male Dirk and Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to stunrunner for editing.

"It’s staring at me." You follow Karkat’s gaze, looking to the far corner of the bed where one of your smuppets lies. Its large, glossy eyes are pointed in Karkat’s general direction, but that's a far cry from "staring." 

“What, this little guy?” you ask, mildly amused by his irrational discomfort.

“Yes, that _thing_ ,” Karkat replies.

You pick up the smuppet and place it in between your legs, nestling between you and Karkat. He shifts back slightly, eyeing it suspiciously.

“Dude, it's just a puppet. What about that is so unsettling?"

“It just feels like it's watching me!” Karkat pauses. “OK, that sounds fucking dumb. I don't know. But why do you even have it on your bed in the first place?"

“You sure you want to know the answer to that?” You raise one eyebrow at Karkat and his gray skin warms with red right along his cheekbones. You love how he reacts to your smallest gestures and idiosyncrasies, so you swoop in and plant a quick kiss on his lips before pulling back and letting him decide if he wants an answer.

The troll looks down to the plush toy again, its vibrant green proboscis slightly curved upward and jutting out from its face, disproportionate to its other features.

“The resemblance of that thing's snout to a human dick isn't a coincidence, is it?”

“Nope. And don't neglect to notice this specimen's fine plush rump,” you say, lifting the puppet and turning it around. You sensually run one finger along the foam cleft of its buttocks, spreading it so that Karkat can see the opening between its cheeks.

“So it's a sex toy you leave out in plain sight? And you get off on having it stare creepily at you while you're getting it on?”

“How many times have we gotten it on before? And how many of those times did I leave my smuppets out?”

“It's only been seven times, and two of those were in my respite block, and the last time we were here, that _thing_ was here; I just didn't say anything about it.”

“It's not gonna hurt you.”

Karkat doesn't look entirely convinced, but his eyes jump from yours down to its round bottom, back up to your eyes.

“Go ahead and touch it,” you say in answer to his unspoken question.

Slowly, the troll reaches out, touching its back, then running a finger down where the spine would be to rest his hand on yours.

“So you're into these?”

“Yup.”

“You mentioned the other day you wanted to try something kinkier, right? Well, if this is your thing, did you want to... Like, should I fuck you with it or something?”

“Actually, I was thinking that I could help you get more intimately acquainted with our little friend,” you say, gauging his reaction. Alright, it entertains you when he's a little uncomfortable, but you aren't going to ruin a good thing by pushing him too far. 

"I'm willing to try," Karkat says carefully, but not without skeptical curiosity.

You set the smuppet aside for the moment and grab at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up to expose his soft stomach, then higher to reveal his rounded nipples and the subtle indent of his breastbone.

“Wasting no time as usual, I see,” he grumbles though he lifts his arms helpfully.

“My dick's already hard from thinking about pounding your alien pussy with my muppet probiscus, so why waste any time?” you reply, deadpan.

“For fuck's sake, Strider, can you make that sound just a bit creepier? Wait – no, I don't doubt your abilities. Please don't try.”

You bite back a smile as you toss his shirt aside. Your dick is already hard, slightly uncomfortable in tight pants that are already bulging with your packer. Karkat reaches out and grabs the back of your head to pull you in for a kiss, but you evade him just slightly to nip at the edge of his jaw, and then bury your mouth in his neck. He moans as you gingerly take a small patch of skin between your teeth and bite, simultaneously licking the tiny bit of flesh in your mouth. He pulls on your hair, sending little shocks of pain to your scalp and warming your body with masochistic pleasure. You release and go in again, sucking fervently on his skin, determined to leave him marked. He's no longer ashamed of his blood color, no longer asks you not to mark him for the telltale colors and patterns of bruises and hickies, but it still makes him a little embarrassed.

Karkat's other hand clutches the bedsheets, and his noises heighten as you swirl your tongue around the abused flesh, then release the skin with a pop. He starts to exhale but it's interrupted when you swoop in again, this time lower, right where his neck meets his shoulder.

He growls like something wild, fading quickly and turning into nothing more than heightened inhales and exhales. No matter how many times you tell him that you like it when he's noisy, he still seems self-conscious. His noises aren't quite what humans sound like in media, but as you've told him, no one really sounds like the people in porn. You'll take his earnest, animalistic sounds over some fake moaning any day. You take solace in knowing from experience that it'll hit a point during this encounter where he won't be able to hold back and pleasure will override self-consciousness. Your dick twitches again at the thought.

He twists his hand in your hair, and you hum against his skin. When you finally pull back, your scalp is still vaguely sore, and Karkat's neck has a few subtle bite marks and some not-so-subtle red-tinged patches blossoming on his gray skin.

You strip off your own shirt and Karkat wastes no time, diving in, bumping your chest with his rounded horns in his eagerness to run his tongue along your sculpted chest, collarbone down to your six-pack abs, Karkat bent nearly in half at the awkward angle. His hands caress your arms, feeling the muscle definition you've spent years working on. As the troll's tongue wanders back up, he lovingly traces both of the faded horizontal scars. Last, he draws circles in and in along one of your pecs until arriving at your nipple. He takes the tiny ball on the end of the ring into mouth and bites gently pulling on the piercing. It's a not as much of a sensation as you had hoped for, but if you close your eyes you can still feel the gentle tug as Karkat's fingers lovingly trace every vein and bony angle and firm muscle of your arms.

His hands go down to your pants, and for once you don't impatiently interrupt him. It's always a little weird to have someone else down there, but you're fortunate to be comfortable enough with your own body and with him that this part isn't a big deal. He fumbles with your fly but in a few moments has it open, and you shift to let him remove your pants. You're wearing your packing harness under your boxers as usual, and Karkat leans down to kiss the outline through your violently orange underwear. His black tongue traces the outline of your packer, shaft and balls alike. Behind it, your real dick is hard and eager, and you imagine what it would be like for his tongue to be there instead. You haven't let him explore that, not yet, but the idea only makes your stomach somersault, not threaten to expel itself via your mouth, so that's a huge improvement since you first considered it.

Suddenly impatient, you gently push Karkat back and kick off your socks before diving in to depants him as well. His dark briefs come off with his pants, and you even grab his socks when they're around his ankles before throwing the whole mess of clothing to the floor.

Karkat gets up and pulls the comforter and sheet down to the edge of the bed while you walk to your dresser. Facing away from him, you strip off your boxers and packing harness, placing the harness and packer on top of the dresser. You reach down, bending over to give him a nice view of your ass, and reach into the second-to-bottom drawer to grab your other add-on cock and its harness. When you find it, you place it on top of the dresser, put away the packer, and shut the drawer. You straighten up and don your boxers again before pulling the leather straps of the strap-on harness around your hips and thighs. Only when it's snugly in place with the sizeable, flesh-colored dick jutting out in just the right way do you turn around again to move to rejoin the troll.

Karkat has pulled the sheets up to his waist, and the smuppet is sitting on the bunched up bedding at the edge, pointed away from him.

"Hey, we're not going to shun our special guest of the evening," you remark, picking the smuppet up before climbing onto the bed. You pull the sheets away from Karkat and sit between his spread legs.

He's a little on the softer side, with ample thighs and neither too much nor too little waist. The lips of his nook are flushed red, and you can just barely see the candy-colored proto-bulge nestling right up where they meet.

"You're sexy," you tell him. He blushes; he always does when you tell him that. The first few times he argued with you, but he knows better now. Maybe one of these days he'll even believe you.

"You are too!" he snaps, blushing like you've made an accusation.

You place a hand on his stomach and another on his knee. The latter you slowly trace inward, admiring his soft, nearly hairless skin, and listening with amusement as his breath quickens with anticipation. By the time you've reached where his thigh joins his crotch, Karkat's already making soft noises. He's easy and eager for you, and you love it.

You gently stroke the edge of his vulva, listening to his pleased hum. His legs are delicate and smooth, but the outside of his nook is even more so, practically velvet under your touch.

You slip your hand between his lips. He's not wet yet, so you move up to the nub and begin to rub it with just the tip of one finger, as you've discovered he likes it. Karkat arches his back and lets out a keen, the tiny proto-bulge twitching excitedly under your touch. It's not big enough to twist and move on its own like you've seen most troll bulges do, the few times you two have watched troll porn together, but you love it all the same.

Karkat was nearly as self-conscious about what he was packing - and not packing - as you were at first. According to him, having a tiny bulge is essentially the troll equivalent of a micropenis. It was a _DEFORMITY_ , he had told you scathingly, though he felt a little better knowing that in humans, generally one had an innie or an outie, not both. It helped even more when you explained why you had the scars on your chest, and pulled out the soft cock of your packer - serious and a part of you in spirit, but artificial and detachable nevertheless. Two nights after that conversation, he'd woken you up in the middle of the night, grinding against you furiously, face turned and pressed against the the pillow in a failed attempt to muffle his moans. When you had flicked on the lamp and pulled him to face you, his void-black pupils were dilated and desperate, and after a few cautious but earnest whispered lines, you threw on your extra erection and fucked him with it for the first time.

You rub his stomach as you move your finger quickly over his nub. He shifts his legs, bending his knees and pulling them in. After just a minute, you can see moisture glistening on him, and feel it when you let your other fingers brush lower against him.

"Do you want more warm-up, or are you ready?" you ask. He usually takes a surprisingly little amount of preparation before he can take your cock but you never want to rush him.

"I want you inside of me," he says breathily. As soon as the words leave him, he rolls his eyes and his tone slips into the exasperation that seems to be his default in public. "Or that thing inside of me, I guess. Will you touch yourself while you do it?"

"Nah, I'll do better than that," you say as you lift the smuppet and place the tip of its nose between his folds, rubbing it against his slick skin. It rises up to bump against his little bulge, and the troll starts, visibly aroused but still with some underlying trepidation.

"And what exactly is better than that?" Karkat asks, almost managing to keep his voice steady as you continue to stroke him with the smuppet.

"You'll just have to wait and find out."

"Fucking typical," he grumbles, though both of you know that's not accurate, not in matters of your sexual relationship. But he trusts you, and before he has time to think of anything else to gripe about, you gently push the puppet inside of him.

Karkat bites his knuckles as you slide the proboscis fully into his nook. His cheeks are lit with red as he's clearly trying not to let on how aroused he is. He watch as you adjust your position, finally removing the hand from his stomach to grab your strap-on cock instead.

You release the puppet, whose large snout obediently remains inside of your partner, and place the tip of your erection into the smuppet’s plush rump. Once it's starting to go in, you release your strap-on and place your hands on either side of Karkat's torso. He looks up at you, bemused but rosy-cheeked from lust.

You thrust your hips forward, filling the smuppet to the base of your strap-on. The motion forces its nose deep into Karkat at a slightly different angle, and the troll moans.

You rock your hips, and each movement of yours is mimicked by the foam toy, though it absorbs a bit of the impact, as it's a more yielding material than your hard silicone cock. The very bottom of your harness rubs against your still-hard flesh dick every time, providing you with indirect but welcome stimulation through the thin cotton of your boxers.

"You kinky fuck," Karkat swears lovingly, reaching up to grip your shoulders. The sharp point of each nail against your skin sends a shiver down your spine. You buck your hips particularly hard, and the smuppet squeaks softly. "Did that thing just fucking squeak?!"

"Yeah." You shrug, only to be rewarded by Karkat's nails pressing down further. No skin punctured yet, but it's still enough to provide you with a delightful boost of pain. "Is that a problem?"

You thrust in again with increased vigor, and by the way Karkat gasps in time with the smuppet's noise, he can feel it quite well.

"I guess it's not," he manages to breath, "if it means you'll keep fucking like this."

So fuck him you do, pounding into the puppet's plush rump and grinning madly as your partner runs his claws down your back, tracing beautifully burning lines from your shoulders to your waist. The innocent squeaks of the puppet intermingled with Karkat's groans and gasps and grunts is fucking music to your ears. You wouldn't trade this euphony for a chorus of angels.

This isn't the first time you've donned your strap-on and nailed a smuppet, but it's definitely the first time someone else has been involved, and it's even better than you imagined. Karkat relinquishes one of your shoulder to reach down and fondle his nub. Your pry his other hand away and pin it down on the bed next to his head. As he grows louder and you can see his arm moving faster, you dip down to give him a quick kiss that ends up being more noses mashing and awkward teeth than anything else, but it doesn't matter. What does matter is that when you pull back again, Karkat's arms are shaking, and he's mewling, and his eyes are so damn wide as he looks at you with his heartwrenchingly perfect expression that means he's right on the brink.

Despite the sweat starting to form under your arms and slide down your back, you steadily work your hips as forcefully as you can while Karkat's trembling, quick masturbatory movements push him over the edge. He cries out, pink tears brimming in the corners of his eyes, and you feel a warm splash of his genetic material as his hand practically convulses for several seconds before giving up and letting the orgasm fade. Still clasping his hand tightly beneath yours, you lower your mouth to his.

It's the opposite of your earlier kiss, your head carefully cocked to one side, his lips soft and yielding under yours. Your eyes flutter shut for a moment, but then you pull back and carefully sit back onto your knees. As you pull the smuppet off of your dick and out of Karkat, you bite back a comment that it looks like it just stabbed someone. As much as you're amused by how the troll's bright sexual juices look similar to human blood, you know his signature fluid color is still something not to tease him about in the emotional vulnerability that follows orgasm.

You bring the smuppet's probsiscus to your lips and kiss the tip affectionately, snaking your tongue out momentarily to savor the taste of Karkat on the foam protrusion. The troll is either too tired to comment, or else thinks it's nothing next to the fact that you just fucked him with said smuppet nose.

You set the smuppet at the very edge of the bed, as far from Karkat as reastically possible, making sure to point its eager eyes away from him. Your partner scooches slightly to make to make room for you, quiet and content-looking with a couple of tears meandering down his face.

You quickly remove your strap-on, wipe off your thighs, and cuddle up next to him, laying on your back and pulling him so he's on his side next to you. You got stuck with the wet spot but jt's your fault for not putting a towel down.

While it's not as powerful as it was when you were fucking, you can still feel your erection under your underwear. Time to do something about that. With one arm slung over Karkat, you slide the other down your chest.

"Can I watch?" he asks quietly, opening his eyes slightly.

"Yeah," you reply. You've let him the past couple of times, after you fucked him or ate him out, rather than waiting until he left the next morning. But he means it in a different way than before, you realize as his hand runs over your muscular stomach and down to your sharp hipbone to grab the edge of your boxers.

You hesitate and think hard for a moment, looking into his eyes. Fuck it - you want to let him.

"No promises this'll become a regular thing," you warn him before helping him pull your underwear down to mid-thigh.

Karkat glances down and you follow his gaze to the shaven mound between your legs, conspiciously lacking stereotypical male junk. Your dick sticks out between the dual folds of flesh between your legs, flushed and pleasantly resembling the organ you happen to lack. Not perfect, but it has its merits. You give it a squeeze, which hurts just a hint and floods you with a fresh wave of arousal.

As you pinch and rub it, working roughly and quickly with yourself, Karkat nuzzles against your neck. Another look shows you that his eyes are closed again and rather than relieved, you're surprised that your first reaction is a twinge of disappointment. You hold him close and he lazily kisses your neck occasionally over the next few minutes.

Your climax builds and eventually bursts; you wordlessly moan, rhymthically squeezing yourself until your dick is tender to the touch. As soon as the orgasm begins to fade, you shift to pull your boxers back to their proper position. The pleasant after-effects course through your veins as you get up on unsteady legs to turn off the light, then get back into bed with Karkat.

"Thank you," he mumbles as you pull the sheets over both of you and position yourself as the big spoon.

"I believe you're the one I owe thanks to," you reply, kissing his ear. "You're the one who so graciously tried out one of my pet perversions."

"Too tired to fucking argue," grumbles Karkat.

So you don't. You just kiss his ear again and whisper good night. Sleep comes to you more swiftly and easily than it usually does. You drift off thinking very little about the smuppet, and a hell of a lot about him.


End file.
